


Birthday at home is the best

by HootingOwl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, M/M, Makeouts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, One Shot, Pancakes, Scenting, Smutty, Swearing, briefly Hinata, like slightly, little appearance, slight legs kink, tsukki's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootingOwl/pseuds/HootingOwl
Summary: One-shot fanfic for Tsukishima's birthday. The blond is a beta, happily living with his omega mate, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Wanting to celebrate the blond's birthday, smut and fluff issue. ( very late for his birthday but well, happy birthday to the tall noodle)





	Birthday at home is the best

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is unbeta-ed. I apologize in advance for any grammatical or other types of errors that will be found. Happy birthday to Tsukishima Kei! ( a few days late TvT) In this story I didn't want to make a pair of alpha/omega so Tsukki is a beta. Hope you enjoy it!

September, the 27th , an uneventful day for many humans on Earth. That was, however, not the case for the Tsukishimas. When leaving for work on that particular morning Tsukishima Kei felt rather happy. Well, actually it was more than just a 'rather' tinge of happiness. For an outsider it would be quite hard to distinguish how joyful he was on the inside. His friends and close family members had learned how to read him throughout the years which simplified some interactions and made it easier to stay clear from misunderstandings. One of them was especially good at it : Yamaguchi Tadashi. Just thinking of him brought a soft smile on his lips in the cold air of September. The memory of the omega fretting and being excited about his birthday caused the beta to chuckle; well, internally at least.

First thing at dawn he was woken up by the sweet smell of freshly-made pancakes and strawberries. Of course. Being nearly blind, Tsukishima fumbled around the night table to find his glasses. When it was done, he put them on and took notice of his surroundings. Ah, he thought and began to snicker a laughter after seeing dinosaur-shaped balloons floating around the room. Glancing down at the fluffy blanket he noted a bright red card with plenty of doodles and sparkly stuff. A big “HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEI” was written on the middle with -cute?- hearts. Affection bloomed in his chest and warmth engulfed his body.

Now determined, he decided to go downstairs and great his endearing mate. His entrance in the kitchen was gifted by the sight of a very concentrated Yamaguchi, busying himself with decorating the pancakes with bright strawberries while flaunting his backside in the air. If the beta didn't have work that day he would have gladly eaten his lover. Hopefully he could still convince the freaked man to make out a little bit... Speaking of him, the blond haired beta found himself sniffing the air, noticing a certain fragrance drifting from the omega. He could have, perhaps, taken a shower earlier on. Shaking his head, Tsukishima approached Yamaguchi, still bent over, and encircled himself over him. That action caused a surprised yelp to escape the omega and a tiny jump. It led the blond to chuckle and lay a soft kiss on the shocked man's neck. “Oh! Tsukki, you're awake! I didn't woke you up I hope...And why didn't you tell me sooner tha- nhhgah” Yamaguchi's words were cut off as his beloved began to leave open-mouthed smooches on his nape and throat. Slowly, he began to feel a rise of arousal and moaned softly, approving of his mate's special ministrations. And when Kei began to faintly lick on the underside of his ears, his knees simply buckled and a big flush covered his face down to the shoulders. Blushing, he stumbled to turn around and face his lover's big smirk. “What the hell Tsukki! You know how sensitive I am there and how horny I become... And you have work so... shoo shoo get your pervy hands away from me” to which Tsukishima replied that he knew he liked them. Unable to deny that, Yamaguchi just stuck his tongue out and huffed away. Amusement painted over his features, Tsukishima began to set the table bathing in the morning light. The breakfast went on comfortably as life began to spread around in the city, creating a mixture of cars sounds, people yelling and the motorcycles' noises.

Fixing his tie and putting on his shoes Tsukishima about to getting ready for leaving. Opening the door he turned around to see Yamaguchi off when he was met with a pair of lips. Eyes widening briefly, he relaxed into it and closed them. He then cut it off to end it with a quick peck.“ I'm going now. Coming back soon so try not to destroy the house with your energy”. Pouting, Yamaguchi grumbled some words and leaned in next to Tsukishima's ear. Lips grazing him he murmured hotly “ Work well today and you might get a tiny little surprise from me” and straightened himself with a seductive smile plastered on himself. Recovering from his instant shock, the blond nodded rapidly and walked away. Yamaguchi's laugh could still be heard a few houses away.

At work everything was still the same, except the constant buzzing of his co-workers greeting him on his birthday. Hinata was the most annoying, in Tsukishima's opinion. His overflowing energy seemed to be particularly present today with the event. Although he appeared to be grumbling most of the time, the beta was, in reality, grateful for the excitement. It compensated the fact that he had to have lunch at work because of an unexpected thing that came up. That meant that he couldn't eat with his lover and thus caused his mood to turn sour. Yamaguchi dismissed his worry and supported him with many strange messages, including memes and funny histories. Ahh, what did he do to deserve him...Returning to work meant that the faster he finished it, the faster he could go home. With that resolve in mind, Tsukishima worked a little harder than usually.

Some time in the evening, while  the bets was nearly finished, he suddenly received a message.

"It's d'frkearly" he read. Frowning at the typos, he swiftly asked what that sms was about. Thinking about the meaning of it, his mind slowly began to click. Before he had the time to write his thoughts down it was quickly confirmed with the next message " mty heaat". At those words his heart dropped to his stomach and heat began to curl around his lower body. He needed to go home. Now.Scraping his chair while standing up he began to pack his things. Just one word to the boss and his report was sufficient enough to let him go.

Walking fast, Tsukishima started to worry the more the time ticked. The omega's heats were, most of the times, incredibly powerful as he couldn't move or at least without any help. His body produced amounts of pheromones and slick slightly more important than average, attracting people with unlikable intentions. This ordeal about the alpha/omega dynamics created a big sense of doubt inside Tsukishima's mind: will he, a beta, ever be enough? Will he be able to satisfy Yamaguchi throughout the week? Why couldn't he react like an alpha? All these thoughts led them to feel some distance between them at a certain amount of time. Being a couple that consisted of a beta and an omega attracted attention, be it negative or positive. Still, they did not give a damn anymore. No, they just concentrated themselves on being who they are and loving each other. It had taken some time of course, for both of them, but eventually they succeeded in overcoming their deepest fears.

Entering their house, Tsukishima put his bag on the ground in the entrance with his shoes. Waking up the stairs, he started to perceive the needy sounds of his horny Yamaguchi. Arousal pooled down at his groin and he licked his lips. The closer he came towards their room, the more he could smell the omega. Tsukishima was a beta with a more precise and strong sense of smell. Gulping down his saliva that had began to pool in his mouth, he opened the door. And god was the scene he encountered hot. Shortly breathing in the scent of slick and arousal, the blond staggered and felt his pants tighten even more. His physical reactions were pretty faint, compared to the ones of an alpha, but truly in these moments it frankly didn't matter. Besides, Yamaguchi made him hot and bothered just by being himself and without and Tsukishima couldn't imagine what would happen if his senses were heightened.

There he was, prettily sitting up on his knees . Showing off his powerful, smooth and thick thighs. Tsukishima loved biting and nibbling on the tender skin and caress the muscular flesh. In his opinion they were incredibly great in every type of clothing. Unfortunately for him, Yamaguchi was conscious of his peculiar interest in his thighs and often went parading in incredible outfits that were greatly emphasizing them, like impossibly short booty shorts. Fuck, just thinking about them made him shiver and exhale a breathy moan. Looking over at Yamaguchi with his right hand behind him and slick slowly running along his thighs, Tsukishima was becoming more impatient and began approaching him. The closer he got, the more he saw of the excessive lubricant oozing out on his mate's hand. He then grabbed his pants hastily and removed them with difficulty. His head felt light, all blood having flood south. His hands felt hot twitching to touch the freckled beauty. After having taken off his undergarments and shirts he stood completely bare.

He delicately put his glasses down and immediately pounced on the brown-haired omega who left a surprised squeal. Pinning him down with a predatory look, he ever so slowly licked a trail on Yamaguchi's neck, near the scent glands. The action made the omega writhe and bite his lip, trying to muffle the sounds coming out from his throat. His skin felt too hot, his insides empty so he tried undulating his lower body and hump on Tsukishima. Noticing this, the beta put his hand that wasn't used for support on the other's plump hips and pressed him down again against the mattress, bringing out whimpers. He then mouthed against his collarbone, taking his time in tracing the freckles that were scattered beautifully “ Shhh- I'm going to take care of you... But you have to be good, okay?” to which the omega nodded hastily. Satisfied, he started to caress his lovers body, appreciating the hardness, curves and the tiny little scars caused by hard work. Next, he kissed him openly on the mouth quite softly. The kiss rapidly rose up in tension and the both of them were aggressively biting and sucking each other's lips. The moment Tsukishima stuck his tongue inside the other's hot cavern, was there a rise of slick pouring out of his lover's body. The moans coming out of him were louder and needier that before. At that instant, things began to go grow hotter very swiftly.

Sweat sticking on his forehead, Tsukishima trailed his hand down his mate's body to finally land near his sticky butthole, making the omega jump and relax promptly. His finger circled near it and leisurely entered it. The beta shuddered, felling how warm, tight and ready Yamaguchi was. Propping himself on one of his elbows, the bet put his mouth on his left nipple while pumping his finger in and out of the hot channel, then sucked on it. At that point, Yamaguchi was nearly begging to be taken; tears were leaking out of his eyes as his belly began to hurt. “ What do you want Yamaguchi?” Although he was still playing around, his voice was sounding strained and his breathing was louder than usual. His hear was disheveled, lust clouded his golden eyes and a blush covered his ears and face. Yamaguchi gritted his teeth and grabbed Tsukishima's hair, fire in his eyes “ You! I want you! I want your dick inside me and I want you to fuck me like you mean it! Now give it to me or I will go and take it myself” Surprise painted over the blond features before feeling a smirk crawling up. When he turned his lover over, Yamaguchi nearly sobbed in relief and excitedly put himself on all fours, rising his ass high up in the air. Tsukishima gulped and softly took each mounds in his hands and squeezed them, rubbing the skin with both of his thumbs. The soft flesh jiggled faintly when he released them and he let out a loud moan “ God, you're killing me Tadashi”. At the sound of his first name spoken in that kind of way nearly made the omega come right on the spot. Indeed, it wasn't very often when his lover talked like that making the moment extra special.

Breathing in, Tsukishima took hold of his length and rubbed his hand up and down around it to relieve some pressure, making him sigh in relief. They didn't need to put on any condom as they both were tested and Yamaguchi on the pill. He gently put the tip on the crack of his lover's ass and coated himself with the excessive amount of slick. His dick was long and at that moment very very hard. Breathing out he asked if Yamaguchi was ready and as for an response he wiggled his butt enticingly and spread his legs further apart. Gulping down his saliva, he put the tip in while the ring of muscles grasped around it. Small beads of sweat were carefully rolling down his collarbones as he straightened himself up.

All of a sudden, he slammed himself up to the hilt, hissing as he felt the scorching and incredibly wet insides around his dick and at the same time Yamaguchi's arms gave out, precome oozing out wildly from his cock. The beta's pace was brutal and fast, the length of his member helping him in striking the omega's prostate nearly each time he entered. His hips slapped against the Yamaguchi's ass, wet with slick, creating obscene sounds. The brown-haired man was completely and utterly lost in pleasure, screaming when his spot was struck and clawing the sheets. His eyes rolled inside his head at a particularly hard pound. It felt so fucking good he lost sense of where he was, his groin throbbing and fire running in his blood. The blond didn't seem to be any better and he slightly changed his position by reaching over to take hold of Yamaguchi's hands. That gave him a new angle, making the fucking more pleasurable “ Do you like it, huh? Do you like my dick you little cockslut?” In reply, the omega simply chanted “ yes yes yes yes I love it now Argh-” and a particular thrust made him scream: “ I'm going to come I'm going to come Kei” The last part fired the beta on even more and he frantically fucked him harder and faster than before, lust driving him mad. Feeling the muscles tighten up, Kei bent down to suck and bite down on the omega's bond mark, breathing ' I love you'-s making Yamaguchi still. He then shouted as he a very powerful orgasm washed over him, making him tremble and squeeze his eyes shut while panting madly. That made his insides tighten up incredibly around Tsukishima's dick, making him see white and come in strong spurts while he howled Tadashi's name. The feeling left him boneless making him collapse on Yamaguchi's side.

Catching their breaths, he heard his freckled mate sigh happily “ I love you too, Kei” and his heart swooned. Telling him how incredible he was, Kei started to scent Yamaguchi and nuzzle his hair “ Well, if all of my birthdays were like today I would gladly have one more often”. The omega chuckled and told him that it wasn't finished yet and they will have plenty of hours to fill in. Kissing him sweetly, Yamaguchi whispered “ Happy birthday, Kei”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd there you have it! Have a nice day! :D  
> My thoughts are with all the women, men and children that were, and some still are, suffering through the hurricanes and earthquakes and I wish more help were sent to them.


End file.
